Beautiful Disaster
by ncwinkwink
Summary: 13 years after running the Labyrinth, Sarah realizes its a small world, and the Underground is closer than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah...etc.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Hopefully not my last.

"Of course mom, yes, on my way down," Sarah Williams ended the call, set down the phone and slipped on her black satin heels, carefully edging around her paint splattered studio. The last thing she wanted was paint on the beautiful dress her mother's fiance, David, had sent over last night.

Sarah's eyes narrowed at a noise from the closet near the door. She walked over slowly, still wobbling in the heels. She heard giggling as she slowly opened the closet door. A pair of goblins looked up at Sarah, paintbrushes and paper clutched in their grubby hands.

"Make a pi'ture for pretty Sarah," The smaller one held out the crumpled paper. Sarah bent down and took it, careful not touch any of the paint, praying it was dry.

"It's beautiful, but I have told you before, stay out of my paints!" With a wry smile, Sarah reached down carefully and confiscated the remaining brushes and paper. "No off, to the bathroom. You better be clean or"-

"Sarah?"

Sarah froze at the sound of her name. _Shit, _she thought, and desperately tried to close the closet door, but she wasn't quick enough.

"David, I-" she began, but was silent at the widening of her mother's fiance's eyes.

"Sarah," he asked, in a quiet tone, "Why are there goblins in your closet?"

Sarah looked at David, unsure of the tone in his voice. He seemed concerned, but familiar. Like goblins were some kind of common occurrence in Manhattan. Sarah let out a long sigh, and shooed the two goblins toward the bathroom. "And you best be clean when I return!" She ordered, turning back to David. He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms, plainly waiting for an explanation.

"They've been...around for about thirteen years now. They wont go back to...wherever they came from."

"They seem quite attached, Sarah. I think you know very well where they came from. Why are they here, with you?"

Sarah returned the stolen art supplies to their correct place, carefully deciding what to say. She answered with a question of her own, "Why are you unsurprised by a pair of goblins?" David's grey eyes met Sarah's, and he finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sarah, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, harboring those two."

Sarah laughed, and even David could hear the nerves in it. "Oh, David, but I do. But I dare not send them back." Sarah closed her eyes and shuddered. Her eyes opened and once again met David's. "And now that the topic has been broached," Sarah continued, waving her arm in the general vicinity of the bathroom, and the noise coming from within, "You might as well tell me who you really are. I can tell a glamor when I see one."

David's eyes widened. "Sarah, be careful who you say that around. Tonight, at this dinner, there will be some of my kin, I suggest you keep that to yourself. Pretend you see this glamor and nothing else."

David stepped closer to Sarah and cupped her check, "Sarah, you know I love you as if you were mine and considering my relationship with your mother..." He took a deep breath and continued. "I am not powerful in the undergound. I am a noble and I have connections, friends in high places. But I do not know if I could protect you should you anger the wrong...being." His hand dropped, and Sarah stepped in to embrace him.

"I will be careful David. Now, let's go, mom is probably having a meltdown." She followed David to the door, shouting a quick "Be good" over her shoulder to the goblins in the bathroom. She shook her head...she'd probably return to her little studio/loft flooded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah...etc.

"What took you so long?" Linda William's face looked flustered as David and Sarah climbed into the back of the limo.

"Shoes," David said, smiling impishly. Linda laughed resting her hand on David's. Even at 46, Linda was beautiful. Looking at David, smiling down at her mother, Sarah wondered, not for the first time, his true age. David looked a debonair 50, but looks can be deceiving, especially for the Fae. _Not to mention their complete disregard of age,_thought Sarah bitterly. She shook herself mentally. She refused to think of _him_ now. As it is, the dinner tonight would put her off balance as it was, she didn't need thoughts of _him_ intruding as well.

As the limo slowed to a stop, Sarah's stomach knotted. She could hear thunder off in the distance. She let David help her out, smoothing her dress as she stood. She didn't want anything to happen to the gown David had designed just for her. It was a beautiful thing, cream colored satin draped in black lace. Almost gothic. Sarah loved it. Smiling, David stepped between her and Linda, both arms outstretched.

"I will be the most envied man here with the most beautiful women gracing my arms." Sarah smiled while Linda swatted his arm playfully. "You always know the right thing to say." Sarah's smile faded as another voice echoed similar words in her head, s_ay your right words._It was going to be a long night.

David led them into a private room at one of the finest restaurants in Manhattan. This was expected for people of Linda and David's fame. Linda, a beloved Broadway star and David, a clothes designer with more than a few celebrity connections. And even Sarah, if she would admit it. Her art was the stuff of fairytales, and quite popular. One of her pieces had recently gone for over $500,000. She was doing quite well in her own right.

The table easily sat 15. An intimate group, members of the wedding party and David's family,with but a few personally known by Sarah excluding her mother and David.. Sarah had yet to meet anyone else standing with the bride and groom. Sarah herself was the maid of honor, and she knew Megan, her mother's agent, would be a bridesmaid. She knew there was another bridesmaid, a relation of David's, but Sarah had yet to meet her, as well as the best man and two other groomsmen.

Sarah smirked when she realized the seating had been prearranged. Her name tag read _Sarah Williams, Maid of Honor. _She was paced in between her mom and a J. Kingston. Sarah shrugged out of her wrap and sat down. A server stopped by and at Sarah's nod, poured a fragrant white wine. She took a sip, looking around as people filtered in, mostly human. She recognized her mother's agent Megan, and waved in her direction. Megan smiled in response. One of David's designer friends also caught her eye with a flirty wink. When a cool, willowy blonde sat in the seat next to J. Kingston, Sarah tensed. She was definitely Fae.

David was close by, catching Sarah's eye as he gestured towards the blonde.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Aislin, Aislin, this is Sarah, Linda's daughter."

Sarah was surprised at the warmth in the blonde's eyes.

"_The _ Sarah Williams? I love your work! I own a few pieces of your work. _The Wiseman _and _Fairy Ring_." Sarah felt her first genuine smile of the evening form on her lips.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly. She was still unused to any direct compliments on her art.

"I'm so excited that we are about to become family," Aislin grasped Sarah's hand. "You are standing on your mother's side right? Me too! They've arranged the seating so we are sitting with our counterparts in the bridal party. Aren't you so very excited." Sarah let Aislin talk at her, enjoying the sweet effusiveness of the blonde. She seemed young, younger than even Sarah's 28. But nothing was what it seemed in the underground. Sarah wanted to ask Aislin the truth, but held back, heeding David's warning. For all Sarah knew, the sweet was an act.

"Why don't you join mom and I tomorrow Aislin? The whole hair, nails pampering thing before the ceremony."

"I would love that!" Aislin grinned and Sarah smiled in return. Aislin seemed genuine, and that was enough for Sarah.

"Sarah?" Sarah smiled at Linda's voice, and excused herself to Aislin, who waved her off with a smile.

"I'm glad you invited Aislin," Linda said with a smile. "I was hoping you would get along well. She's going to be staying with David and I after the wedding for a while. It would be nice to have everyone together. A big happy family." Sarah smiled at Linda. "Of course mom." Linda carried on, discussing nail colors and hair styles.

While speaking with Linda, Sarah felt the air move to her left, and knew J. Kingston had finally arrived. But before Sarah could sneak a glance, David's head came down between her and her mother's.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet my best man. Although, I've a feeling..." David trailed off and shook his head. "I would trust you to be...civil." Linda glanced at her soon to be husband, face painted in confusion. Sarah's stomach knotted again and Sarah took a deep breath, a familiar, spicy scent playing in the air. She bit her lip as her gaze followed David as he lifted his head and moved behind her chair towards her left. She turned her head slowly, dread filling every fiber of her being.

Her green eyes found a black, gloved hand resting near hers on the table. She moved her gaze up, pausing briefly at a hauntingly familiar smirk, continuing until finally meeting glinting, mismatched blue eyes, one darker than the other. Her breath caught, and her stomach plummeted.

"Hello, Sarah," said the voice that haunted her dreams-and her nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews! As stated before, I am new to this, and definitely do not have a beta :) I will be updating the older chapters as I go, but not until I post a couple of new ones. This is definitely JXS, and slightly fluffy. I didn't realize how difficult that would be until I started this. Bear with me, hopefully it all doesn't go down in flames.

Lylabeth 1: Thank you for the facts. I don't know a lot about art as a profession, I just always felt thats what Sarah would do, if not acting. Hopefully the updates make the previous chapter more realistic.

Honoria Granger: Thanks for the first review! Honestly, had there not been one, I probably wouldn't have continued.

Thanks again! And please let me know if it does get to the point before the flames and all that.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. I wish.

Chapter 3

He was wearing a glamor, but a very minimal one; it did little to change the majority of his appearance. His white blond hair seemed shorter, the planes and angles of his face less sharp. It softened him up almost, muting the general aura of menace that typically surrounded him At least to most mortals. Unfortunately for Sarah, she could see clear through that safe image he was projecting, to the fantastically terrifying male behind it.

It was strange, the way desire could curl up, right alongside fear. Staring into those eyes, she couldn't decide which one was making her heart race. She did however, have a decent idea as to which made an uncomfortable warmth blossom in places she'd rather not think about. And that warmth, in those unspeakable areas, brought the anger.

Sarah pasted a smile on her face and held her hand out to the man who stole the innocence of her childhood.

"Jareth," her voice was sickly sweet even to her own ears. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," he replied, bringing her hand up to his lips and brushing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Not long enough," Sarah gritted out through clenched teeth, yanking her hand back to the safety of her own lap. Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"You're right precious," he drawled, and Sarah could feel the menace rolling off him. "Seems to me you need a few more years to mature."

Sarah sucked in a breath, anger effectively dowsing the cocktail of emotions seething in her gut. "Who do you think -"

"Stop, please." Sarah's rant was effectively cut off by David. However, his interruption did little to calm Sarah. She simply had a new target for her temper. Looking David square in the eyes, Sarah pointed a finger at his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realize you had a prior acquaintance with his majesty until I saw the skeletons in your closet, if you will. Now, please, can we continue this discussion after dinner? We are attracting attention."

Sure enough, Sarah became aware of the silence, and felt rather than saw the weight of quite a few gazes. She felt her cheeks redden, and glanced down to her hands in her lap, which were now fidgeting in embarrassment. Jareth quickly captured one of her hands with his own gloved one and rubbed lazy circles in the space between her thumb and index finger. She met his mismatched stare, leveled coolly at her.

"Truce?" He asked, and Sarah couldn't decipher the tone in his voice or the look in his eyes. They did however, bring back the swirls of fear and desire. She nodded mutely, and he gave her a small smile which did little to put her at ease.

She pulled her hand back and reached for her wine glass, pulling herself together mentally. _Tonight is _not_ about me, _she thought, giving herself a firm put down. It wasn't about her, or Jareth, or any other issues between them. That was for another time. Tonight and tomorrow were for her mom and David. _And I'll be damned if I let _him_ be the reason I ruin their wedding!_


End file.
